Nightmare Row Society
by Akari78
Summary: When the insurgencies were a major problem the UNSC couldn't always handle them, and had to hire out private armies to take care of them. Secret black ops groups, they were financed by and supported by the UNSC, but when the NRS Nightmare Row Society goes on what should have been an easy capture, things go south real fast and soldiers find themselves without a hope. Or a leader.


"Everyone here?" An armor-clad man asked.

"Yes Sir, all essential personnel are accounted for." Another armor-clad man responded.

"Good then we can get started."

The room was filled with six armor-clad soldiers. They stood around a square shaped device. Of all the soldiers only one was a woman. The one who had spoken first, and obviously the one in charge, began the meeting.

"Alright, this meeting is being recorded so try not to act to unprofessional." He said, this was news to the others. "Yes I know I didn't tell you. But from some record keeping its being recorded."  
The device had two on each side and one on each end.

The woman looked at the man on her left, who replied with a shrug. "So what's the first order of business?" She asked.

"Usual reports." The leader said, he looked at the man who had shrugged. "Evan?"

"The Commando division has recruited several needed members. With Faith handling most of the training I'm sure they'll be battle ready in no time." Evan reported, his general beamed at his praise.

"Good, Dragon?"

Dragon was the taller of the two men on the other side of the device. "The Direct Assault division has some rather... Upsetting news." He said, his general shifted his feet, at which Faith knew something was very wrong.

"I'm leaving the clan!" The general blurted.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Evan yelled. "What!? Have you gone mad?" He demanded.  
"You're a four-star general! You can't just abandon your post!" The Commando growled, leaning over the device as if he wanted to strangle him.

"Sir..." Faith pleaded before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back. "Sir!" Evan looked at her and then the others. Once he had seemingly calmed enough she released him.

"Why?" The leader asked, obviously trying to keep a cool head.

"Martin." Evan growled sharply, still very angry. "Like it matters. Dragon can never get loyal soldiers. The Gier platoon and their accompanied soldiers left. And they were his forward assault." He sounded more frustrated then angry now.

"Evan!" Faith snapped fiercely, shocked at his behavior. "The Gier platoon happen to be terrific soldiers who ARE loyal! They just change locations before they get attached." She defended her long time friends.

"Yeah. I know." He snorted, half listening.

"Why are you leaving Pip?" Martin asked, trying to calm things down.

"I'd prefer not to say, if that's alright sir."

"Fine. I expect to see you later then for your decommission. In the meantime, get out." The NRS leader said, pointing at the door. "This meeting is for Nightmare Row Society clanmates only." Martin remained cool and collected as Pip nodded and walked out the door. Faith thought she had seen him sigh in relief for a moment before he was gone.

"Vinny, tell me you have some good news." Martin said with exasperation to his general.

"Yes Sir!" Vinny said with extra military gusto. "As you know, the Crafters managed to complete the construction on the new training course sooner then expected." Faith saw Martin nod in approval "The  
Ship is also ready to set sail."

"Mind if I take the new recruits on the course?" Faith quickly asked. The Crafters were known for making just about anything with expect skill.

"Of course not! Isn't that what my comrades and I have been slaving over for the past two weeks for?" He laughed.

Faith nodded her gratitude and saw Evan was a bit in a better mood already. "Anything else?" Evan asked Martin.

"Yup, a mission." He happily said, catching most of the NRS members off guard.

"A real mission!" Faith sputtered instantly. "Not just a full, all out simulation drill?" She jumped up with anticipation.

"Guys..." Groaned Martin. "I said keep it professional."

"Oh, right sorry..." Apologized Faith, instantly quieting down. But a moment later the room exploded into choruses of laughter.

"Alright guys, time to get serious." Declared Martin, pushing a button button on the device to bring up a holo-projector. It was of a base, dug into a cliff side with a waterfall nearby pouring into an ocean. The walls were high and heavily reinforced, turrets at every point. Towers dotted the exterior as well, it looked beyond secure.

"What's the mission?" Dragon asked as he leaned forward.

"Capture." The four other soldiers grew interested. "We want this base to be able to secure a strong foot hold in the region. Plus I don't want to exhaust the last of our resources on building bases and such when we have a chance at taking one"

"Makes sense." Observed Evan. "But how do we get in?" He had a thoughtful post, chin resting in one hand, he other tucked across his chest.

"Easy." Scoffed Martin. He pointed at the first wall, a sea of rock and metal between it and an Island miles back. "Dragon and Pip-" There was a moment of awkward silence between the soldiers. "I mean Dragon," he corrected himself, "will lead an assault group in to take out the turrets and buy the Commandos enough time to slip in over here."

The holo-projector shifted to show a gap the side closest to the waterfall. "Its a shipyard." Vinny pointed out, keen eyes studying the hologram.

"Exactly! And I know for certain two highly trained Commandos will be able to slip in and make their way to the generator room to turn off the power." Martin's eyes flickered up to Evan and Faith, though no one saw with the helmet he wore. "That should open the gates and get rid of any automated defense systems."

"And after that?" Evan asked, the other three just as eager to know.

"With the gates open we can bring in the full force of our army, and then we make our way to the Command Center. Once captured the base will be ours!"

"Hoo-rah!" They shouted in unison.

"Any questions?"

"Yes Sir!" Vinny said. "Where will we be?"

Martin flashed a grin under his helmet. "Down in the thick just like always. Now lets move!"

* * *

"All teams, report position."

"Assault team in position and waiting." Dragon commed.

"Infiltration squad ready and waiting." Said Evan.

"In Position." Vinny reported.

"Good, begin phase one." Ordered Martin.

From her perch on some of the rocks in front of the base with Evan, Faith could see an army of soldiers pour out from behind them, headed straight towards the gates. Driving a warthog in the lead was Dragon, Martin in shotgun with a rocket launcher, and Vinny on the back mounting the machine gun.  
A tank was in the back, already firing at the towers. The deep booms would help mask the boat the infiltration team was to be using. But with every roaring shot, Faith's body tingled with excitement. The  
thrill of the hunt they say. One glance at her CO and she knew he shared her enthusiasm.

"Lets go!" He said, taking only a moment to jump off the rock and land in the boat. Faith followed right behind him, once in she checked the equipment while Evan started up the engine. They began to move towards the base; and in no time at all they were floating up idle to the docks. The larger boats making it easy to conceal the smaller speed craft among them.

"Two guards on the dry dock." Faith whispered, and in a subtle motion pulled her pistol up only to be stopped by Evan.

"Keep it quiet." He ordered in a hushed tone. The two crawled out the boat, and crept along the boardwalk until they could go no further without being spotted. Faith slipped into the water first, Evan close behind. They dove under the water, swimming until they had come up behind the two guards. Just barely poking their heads above the water, they reached up at the same time, and the guards were easily pulled underwater. Then after a quick tussle, both Commandos dug a knife into their opponent's chest.

"To easy." Laughed Faith as they climbed out of the water and back onto the dock.

"Dragon must be keeping them busy. There is no guards over here at all." Evan observed, slipping his knife into its sheath.

"Then this is our chance!" Faith agreed, and the two instantly started running towards the small gap in the wall.

* * *

"Where on Earth are Evan and Faith?!" Martin roared over the gunfire. The warthog was trashed, nothing but burnt shrapnel strewn across the battlefield. A well-placed rocket will do that to a car.  
Martin, Vinny and Dragon were all pinned down by a turret, the other having been destroyed. They were in a crevice in the rocks. Martin was bleeding out of his left arm, and half his body felt broken. It probably wasn't, but sure felt like it was. But still he was able to fire, the rockets flaring as he tried to hit the turret. Somehow the rockets kept swerving at the last second and hitting elsewhere, straight into rocks that were to stable to even cause structural damage.

Vincent, better known as Vinny, had a broken arm from what it looked like, maybe a few ribs to. He was lucky to have survived the explosion, unlike Martin he hadn't seen it last minute and been able to jump out in time. He had shouted a warning, yelling "JUMP!" but the others were to confused to react in time. A part of the machine gun had landed on Vinny's arm, thus the broken arm that flopped down uselessly.  
A soldier is trained to always be ready for the worst, to be able to have to face death itself, and not falter.

But the death of a comrade isn't something that's taught as easily.

As Vinny pulled himself into an upright position, which was highly difficult with only one working arm and a machine gun on the other, he spotted Dragon laying limp against the stones. Horror rose up in the Crafter's body, making his blood chill and muscles tense. There was no way that after all that had happened to this group of friends, after how many times they'd been shot at, blown up and tossed out an airlock, that some poorly aimed rocket was going to kill one of them. It wasn't possible! It was absurd with even the thought. Dragon's helmet was broken, the screen shattered into a million pieces with the shards littering the ground around him.

Vinny tried to crawl over to him, dragging his hand across the bloodied battlefield with metal shrapnel strewn across it. The lolling of Dragon's head, a position one would never make naturally, was sickening. Vinny's gut clenched, he wanted to vomit simply from looking at the limp body. "Vinny! Get your rear up here! I need cover-fire!" Martin shouted, completely unaware of what had happened behind him. Vinny glared up at his friend, unable to form the words proclaim his friend dead.

He couldn't say it.

To say he was dead, was to confirm it's existence. And truly kill Dragon. If he was thought to be dead, then he surely was. But if a small slimmer of hope was left, then perhaps he wasn't. Perhaps wishing for it for once would make it so.

_He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead..._ Vinny repeated this through his head repeatedly, forcing out all other thought from his head. It would be so, it had to be. There was no other choice.

At last, Vincent had managed to drag his injured body to the limp form of his friend, and pushed himself up against the rocks. He tore off the helmet, and gazed at his friend's battered face. Bruises discolored his skin, making a purplish sick tone. Blood was oozing out of a wound on his scalp. Vinny watched him closely, listened closely.

There was a small rise in his chest.

"He's alive!" Vincent screamed with relief. "Martin! Dragon's still alive!"

Martin turned to Vinny, and gazed with horror at the carnage just a foot or two away from him. "The hell? Did that rocket do that to him?" He asked, jumping down from the rocks he'd used as cover. He quickly grabbed Dragon's shoulders and lifted him up some. "NRS base do you copy?" The leader of the NRS called over the com-link.

"General Martin this is base, we read you." A mechanical voice responded.

"At my exact co-ordinates an emergency medical evac is required right now! Send in the Scorpions from the FOB, and extra reinforcements." Martin commanded, and almost instantly he could hear the sound of jets on the horizon.

* * *

Faith looked at her commanding officer, and a smile so wide broke out across her face. Sure she couldn't see it, but it was there. They were five feet from the door that held the generator for the whole base. They had heard Martin's call for their location earlier, but had been tied up with a group of guards that had stumbled upon them. After that, the signal had bugged out, jammers on the interior levels of the base no doubt.

"Looks like we're just about done here." Faith said, and walked up to the control panel. Evan nodded his head, an assault rifle held at the ready as Faith punched in the key-code, which they interrogated out of a worker they'd come across. The doors opened, and to their horror a line of shotguns was waiting.  
Evan yelled something along the lines of a swear word, and jumped to the side to avoid the hail of gunpowder that reigned down. Faith pressed herself against the wall, a small enough space for her to avoid the blast.

"On three!" Evan yelled, as he pulled out two plasma grenades from his nap sack on his hip. Faith nodded, and pulled out two as well, running her thumb over the activator and waited for a moment.

"One...two...three!" Both commandos jumped to the opposite side of the corridor and threw the grenades. Already activated, there was no timer left on them and they instantly exploded on contact. The wall of shotguns destroyed, the two walked out triumphantly towards the power generator.

A large cylinder of glowing blue light, it emitted a dull hum as it rotated in the air. Consoles lined the walls, screens with information, monitoring statuses, and other such important data scrolled across them just above the consoles.

Faith looked at one, and dashed over to it. Once she reached it, she took out a chip from her helmet, and plugged it into console. "What are you doing?" Evan questioned, walking over with plasma charges in hand.

"Downloading intel, this stuff could prove useful for more reasons than another. It could have floor plans, information on other bases, the innerworkings of all of it!" Faith responded, looking at him with a golden  
visor that hid her small glare.

Evan was a commando, sure, but he still enjoyed blowing things up. "Fine, get it. We're crashing the server in a moment anyways." He responded, and continued planting the plasma charges around the generator.

Faith grinned under her visor as the download completed, and slipped the chip back into her helmet. She turned around, and aided her superior in planting the final charges around the generator and the consoles. Once finished, they simply walked out the room and pulled the trigger.

An electric sound sprung into life, crackling and whirling as the plasma shut down everything mechanical  
in the room. Lights dimmed, fighting for life as the power was cut off and finally died out, engulfing the corridors in a perpetual darkness. As the last of the electricity faded, the sound of rockets smashing into hard metal echoed out. The ground shook angrily, seething up on the soldiers to make them have to pause and gain their balance once more.

"-van! Faith! Do you copy?" A garballed message screamed over the comlink. The two paused, still shaking as the ground sounded as if it were crumbling beneath them. "Evan-Dragon-hurt-had to-couldn't wait anylonger-critical situation!" It sounded like Martin was screaming into the micpiece, explosions and gunshots carrying in over the channel. Evan and Faith looked at each other, and despite the visors covering their face, they both knew how the other felt, what they were thinking, and the utter fear that was coursing in their viens as the last message came through.

**_"I'm sorry."_**

Everything exploded into a world of chaos and fire, the ground opening up to swallow the two whole into it's deadly embrace. The ground gave way first under the second in command of the NRS Commandos, plunging her into the deeps. Evan managed to grab a cable knocked loose from the explosions, and hung above the hole as she fell. Faith screamed, hands reaching out towards her general in absolute terror, trying to reach for his safety. "Evan!" She cried, her helmet snapping off and tumbling into the depths beneath them.

Hanging there, Evan was petrified for a moment, uncertain if he could reach her. He could see her unwillingness to go out this way, her terror of falling into the depths and never being seen again. Faith had always been a brave soldier, but now she looked as if her breaking point had arrived. But there was a small glimmer on her face as she tumbled down, a light in her eyes as she looked at him.

_A hope._

And at that moment, he realized he was her hope. And that she was counting on him to save her.  
Evan released the cable, and tucked his body in close to reach her swiftly. They collided in the air, Faith's hands instantly latching onto his shoulders to keep from loosing her grip. Evan looked down, a hand on her back to keep her from slipping away, and spotted the waters beneath them that surged with debris and fallen bodies.

"I'm going to have to throw you!" Evan shouted over the sound of them falling, everything whriling past them.

Fear colored her face, "What! No! What about you?!" Faith screamed back.

"It'll get you clear of all the debris and rocks!" Evan shouted back at her, "It will get you to safety!"

Tears were streaming down from Faith's eyes as she looked at her commander and screamed back as they fell to their deaths, "No! You know protocol! I'm expendable, you're not!" Instantly his grip tightened around her.

"No you're not." He responded in an even tone as if dead certain in what he said. Evan removed his helmet, a small smile on his face as he tried to comfort her, knowing full well this would probably be it for him. He looked at her face, the black curls that billowed as they fell and her terrified brown eyes. "I'll be fine." He promised, and before Faith could argue he kicked off nearest piece of falling metal, and threw her as far and hard as he could away from the sea of death.

"Evan!" Faith screamed, and was soon cut short as she crashed into the waters and struggled to stay afloat admist a torrental sea. She could just keep her head above the water long enough to watch him fall completely in, and grief nearly captured her heart. The sound of chopter blades drawing closer couldn't compare to the heartwrentching sound of the base crumbling into the waters beneath it.

* * *

"How's their condition?" Martin asked the medic, a sad expression on his pale face.

"General Faith will recover, it's mostly shock we're treating her for. General Dragon on the other hand... It'll take some time, but he will recover." The medic responded. "However, I do not believe he will ever be fit to battle again, the wounds are far to severe." Martin lowered his head, and backed out of the hosptial wing of the NRS headquarters. Vinny, walked along side of him, and not a word was spoken between them. As they passed by Faith's cot, she snapped up and gripped Vinny's hand. They both turned to her quickly, ready for a battle of fists when it was quick to become a battle of wills.

"Did they find him?" Her eyes were darting between the two, a fretful shake to her body. "Please tell me they found him!" Martin sadly lowered his head, his gaze focusing on anything but her. Vincent was just as downcast, and slowly Faith's hands slipped from his wrist. A sad understanding crept up her body, shaking her visibly to the others.

"No... No! He's not allowed to do that! It's not fair for him to sacrifice himself for me! I'm his XO, he's the CO! Rank comes first, chain of command, VIP! By everything we know it should have been me that died, not him! And he just... threw it all away as he threw me." Tears welled at the edges of Faith's vision again, and she tried desperately to fight them back, wipping at her eyes in anger.

"That idiot! What is he doing playing hero? We didn't even secure the base, he didn't need to throw his life away! A worthless, stupid reason to die..." She was muttering to herself now, a mad shake to her body as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"What are you talking about Faith?" Martin said, gripping her shoulder and gave her a shake. She gazed up at him, trying to control herself as she shook in his hands. "Evan died to save you, because you're worth saving. He saw that only one person was going to make it out, and he wanted it to be you. Rank, protocols, none of that matters when its a decision of letting your soldier die, or sacrificing yourself to save them. He made an honorable decision, selfless, and something you have to realize was from the heart." Martin removed his helmet and shook his short brown hair a bit. As he looked at the teary-eyed Faith, he couldn't come up with an more words to comfort her.

Faith muttered to herself quietly, shaking as she moved away from them on the cot. Vincent looked at her with a saddened gaze, uncertain of what to say or do. He'd seen how close the two had gotten, to the point that they were an inseparable pair. Siblings in arms, they had spent countless hours fighting side by side, both in a playful teasing manner and a do or die, trusting the other with their life. Without him to fight alongside with, she seemed broken.

Vincent removed his helmet, placing it on a table nearby. "Martin, go on ahead and inform everyone else." He said, giving his leader a command. After a moment of hesitation, the soldier nodded and departed the wing. Vincent sat down beside his friend, not saying a word for the longest of time as she sobbed. Her arms were around her legs as, making her look weak and vulnerable even more than the medical gown did. With a sigh, Vincent wrapped his one good arm around her, the other currently in a sling, and Faith bursted into more tears as she buried her face in his chest piece.

Slowly he rubbed her back, trying to calm and comfort her all the while letting her get it all out. The doctors had pulled the screens around them, granting them privacy and the other patients a bit of relief from the cries. Vinny hummed a bit, and stayed beside his friend until she cried herself to sleep and gently rested her upon the cot.

With a heavy head, Vincent felt himself drift into sleep's grasp, and sat down beside the cot with his head against the metal edge. From here, he could see Dragon's cot and medical equipment. As quietly as he could, Vinny pulled back the curtain just enough to be able to see his friend, and smiled a bit. A grim, sad smile but a smile nonetheless. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into sleep's quiet world.

Tomorrow he'd have for face the reality of death, but tonight he'd be a good friend.

* * *

"Evan Matthews." Martin began addressing the whole of the NRS, rows of soldiers lined up in formation as the leader of the NRS lead a ceremony commemorating the fallen soldier. "Leader of the Commandos division of the Nightmare Row Society, and a good friend. Matthews sacrificed his life, in order to save his executive officer Faith from certain death. He knew it was a one way street, the chances of surviving were practically none. And he was willing to take that chance, in order to assure that one of his soldiers was to survive."

"There is no greater sacrifice." Martin's voice carried out in the gathering hall of all NRS members, each and every proud soldier listening. An empty casket was in front of Martin, a picture of the fallen with a row of flowers around it.

Faith stood nearby, eyes steeled as she kept herself under control. No soldier was in their armor, but instead funeral atire. Black sadly worn as a grim reminder of the cost of battle. Her face was tight as she did her best to keep her bearings, but despite herself she could feel her bottom lip shaking.

Vincent was beside her, an equally tight look on his slightly tanned face, dark eyes cold as the ceremony proceeded. And next to him was Dragon, in a wheelchair and with medical tubes connected to a machine. It had taken a lot of convincing, but he'd said he wanted to come to the ceremony and be there one last time for his friend.

Somehow he would manage.

"We must remember why Evan was willing to risk his life like this. No, not risk, but to condem himself to save another. He knew, she knew, we all knew... that he wasn't going to come back from this one. And we must honor the bravery he possessed for if not for his heroic actions, we might have lost them both... Is there anyone who would like to say a few words?" Martin asked, and Faith stepped forward first.

* * *

As the ceremony was starting to draw to a close, suddenly the glass above Martin shattered, and a everyone reached for the weapons they had left back home. A figure, shrouded in smoke and blinding light, landed atop the open casket. "How dare you!" Faith screamed angrily, having gotten her hands on a security guard's gun, and charged the figure.

Instantly it stopped her, grabbing her wrist and twisting her around. In a dress, she lacked the maneuverability of her armor and ended up landed in the open, empty casket. Faith gasped, her head having hit the bottom too fast and too hard, she blearily looked at the shrouded figure and slowly started making out a familiar shape.

Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, a soldier's build, and armor as bulky and battle-ready as a super-soldiers. Faith blinked hazily, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming, or dead. "Evan...?" She questioned, looking at the figure that had her pinned in the casket. Everyone else was quiet around them, just as eager and foolishly hopeful as the woman that was about to burst into tears once more.

The grip loosened, and suddenly a hand was lifting the woman up to stand. It was him, basked in a white light that he no doubt had planned for some grand entrance, but it was him. "I told you..." He smiled at her, "I'd be fine." Faith broke out into sobs, clutching her brother-in-arms until she thought her arms would break. Vincent and Martin both ran up and lifted their comrade in a group hug. As they set him down, cheers having erupted around the gathering hall as the soldiers welcomed back one of their great generals.

They moved back some, allowing Dragon to look at Evan and get a chance to say something to him. The only armor-clad soldier in the entire hall, Evan approached Dragon and bent down on one knee to speak to him easier. "You my friend, have been through hell." Evan said jokingly, smiling at his wounded friend. "But you've always managed to get back out of the flames."

A smile raced across Dragon's face, and he was pulled into a gentle hug from the returned soldier. "You as well. First time we all actually thought you were dead though. What took you so long?" Dragon teased, dark eyes shining.

"I had to make a boat. And you do realize that practically no metal we make bases out of wants to float right?" Everyone bursted into laughter and tears as they welcomed him back to the living.

They didn't know that soon, it would all change again.

Dragon's condition kept him from fighting along side them again causing challenges in the leadership.

Evan and Martin's relationship would deteriorate until they could no longer work together and at some points could barely call themselves friends.

Faith would be the first to formally leave the NRS, causing a cataclysmic event long in the making. She didn't realize the effect of her decisions on the others until it was too late. Life in the NRS just wasn't meant for her anymore, it was almost wrong as it got in the way of things that had become more important in her life.

Poor Vincent would just get caught up in the wake of all the sudden changes. Torn and confused, until he left as well for the sake of relations and sanity.

Still, the fall of the NRS was not the end of the close group of friends who once were willing to give their lives for one another. After enough time, the wounds healed and they fought side by side once again, but as equals. No ranks, no protocols, no regulations to get in the way. It was simply them, and everyone else.

Just they way they liked it.


End file.
